Freedom
by starsrbright
Summary: Goku and the others meet a new friend but there new friend needs help to hide him from his abusive master Frieza can they protect him? And is Goku falling in love with him?


Goku watched out on the lake looking at the sunset. It seemed brighter today. Or was it just the food Chi-Chi made last night for dinner? He had questioned the pork and got smacked five times with her favorite frying pan.

'Oh well-wait was is that?'

-------------------------------------

Not to far from where Goku was watching the lake Piccolo was meditating when he felt the disturbance. He looked up into the sky to see something coming down from it very fast.

-----------------------------------

BOOM! The ground quaked. Anything that was near the object that fell from the sky was destroyed or burned. Goku along with the rest of the Z fighters came to see what it was. Piccolo was on the other side of the crater staring down at the…spaceship. Piccolo and the others had encountered this kind before with Raddits. It took everything they had to bring him down and they had hoped it will be the last but they could be wrong.

The spaceship let out steam through its sides and the door slowly rose up into the air. Amongst the steam a small figure could be seen inside. A hand broke through the cloud of steam and grabbed the side of the space craft along with its twin reaching out and taking hold of the other side. The small figure rose out from the ball like ship and stood for a minute taking in the surroundings. Shaking his head to try and clear it.

The figure was small in height with jet black hair standing up as if gravity never existed. His eyes were also black; his face was sharp and pronounced but still soft in a strange way. It must have been the lighting Goku thought to himself as he stared in awe at the stranger. He seemed to glow at least Goku thought he was. He was dressed the same as Raddits except he wore white gloves. Suddenly the stranger made eye contact with Goku. They stood as if they had been turned to stone by the sight of one another. Then the stranger took off into the air bolting away from the z fighters. But the z fighters weren't going to let him get away. They need to know if he was friend or foe. They bolted right after him with Goku leading the way.

The figure turned his head to look back seeing he was being followed he went faster and began to stop and start and in random places. He hoped to the gods it would confuse them, this was the last thing he need on top of his 'not good news list'.

Goku could follow his movements with easy but the others began to fall back though as the speed was past their own top. Goku followed though not wanting to loose sight of the stranger. Suddenly the figure dived down into the water below disappearing under the murky waters. Goku stopped above the water looking for any movements. Suddenly underneath him a blast came out of the water shooting right at him. He dodged it last minute but his shirt showed him that it was a very powerful blast. His shirt burned off of him from the blast's melting heat. Movement under the water caught his eyes again, his prey was swimming away from him but he's not goanna get away that easily. He stayed on the man's trail.

The man surfaced breathing in air, gasping for breath. He looked up and saw his pursuer still hot on his trail. He flew out of the water and made a mad dash for the forest near by hoping to loose him there.

Goku saw where the man was heading and decided he needed to stop him before he could loose him. Goku used his stored energy to blast himself off like a bullet after the man. As the stranger turned around he saw a bright light come screaming at him tackling him from behind. His body jerked forwards from the collision. He headed forwards straight towards the hard ground. They hit the ground with a boom. Goku looked up and lifted himself off the stranger finding him unconscious from the fall. His friends soon arrived around him all wanting to get a good look at him.

"So what do we do with him now Goku?" Krillen asked.

"Let's take him with us, who knows maybe he's a good one…"


End file.
